Decorate You With Flowers
by Winged Senea
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Soren follows Ike's wishes for the last time. Character death. FRIENDSHIP! 4a.m writing.


Senea: Four o'clock in the morning and I have to wake up to go to work in 3.5 hours....YAY!!! Anyways, listening to some songs and got inspired to write a songfic. My first one ever so please go easy on me. The song is Kimi wo Kazeru Hana wo Sakasou by GARNET Crow, one of my favorite groups. They do a ton of MaR songs and I have two of their cds. It's a sad song but it's so good. If you can, find it and listen to it. really good. If you can't...email me and I guess I can send it to you if you want...Anyways...

This does involve character death, not seeing though but it tells of it....if that makes sense. It also goes from present to past to present, it alternates.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, lyrics, translation or the characters.

* * *

Soren looked blankly at the wild blue anemone that sprouted in this season, reminding him of the once blue eyes of his late friend. Ike had always said that he liked those stupid flowers, because his mother and father always had them out. He remembered Griel bringing them in everytime he could and placing them on the dining tables. Had it really been that long ago? He picked up a few, forming a small bouquet and continued onwards on his daily walk that he had been taking for the last three years.

_Kimi wo kazaru hana wo sakasou .......................................I'll grow flowers to decorate you  
Kokoro wo komete sodatete yuku yo ..................................I'll grow them with all my heart  
Kazoe kirenai yasashii omoide wo .......................................So you'll be sent off  
Tsutsumikomu hodo no amai kaori ni .................................With a sweet fragrance  
Miokurarete yukeru you ni .................................................That will envelop the countless tender memories  
_

The mayor of the village looked worriedly at the two travellers, asking if they would stay for awhile, to rest after defeating a large bandit hold. Ike merely shook his head, resting his sword on his shoulder as he always did. He wanted to move on, it was a regular exercise now that he was getting older. White hairs completely covered his once blue hair now and his eyes were loghter then what they had use to be. Soren nodded his agreement, knowing this is what Ike wanted to do. He wanted Ike to be happy, because that was what made him happy.

_Itsu mademo soba ni iru yo ne ...........................................You'll be with me forever, right?  
Tsubuyaite tashikame atta .................................................I whispered, making sure  
Kono machi no moto ..........................................................In this town  
_

He placed the flowers gently so that they were leaning on his sword slightly. Every chance he could, he made sure to cleanthe blade so that it looked like new. He looked at the marking that signified his friend's grave. It read 'Ike a great, selfless hero and friend'. Ike had said that he wanted to be cremated. And, if possible, for him to be buried here, beside his father and with his friend. Once the fire had died down, Soren had taken a small amount of ashes from the pyre where his heart and head had been, and put them in a small necklace he wore, the crytal shaded the same blue as Ike's eyes. Tomorrow would be his last visit here for some time, he was going back to a place he hadn't been in over sixty years to fulfill Ike's wishes. Back to Tellius.

_Namida ga kareru mono nara .............................................If tears can dry up  
Ima sugu ni kie satte hoshii ...............................................I want mine to disappear right now  
Waratte aitai yo .................................................................I want to smile when I see you  
_

Soren looked worriedly over at his aging friend, the full moon's bright light shining in through the window. The eighty year old was having some trouble breathing in his sleep and the archsage wanted to make sure that it didn't get any worse. He glanced out the window and sighed, curling up as a cool breeze entered the room. He looked barely five years older then when they had arrived in this new world, causing many people to look at them as if he was Ike's grandson. He looked back at Ike, the light making the man's wrinkles appear more evident then normal on his peaceful face. Soren wasn't getttin gmuch sleep lately, knowing that he didn't have much time left with his long time companion. He din't care that he lost sleep, as long as he could stay with Ike just for a few more hours. He watched his friend as the moon's light faded and was replaced by soft rays of light from the sun. Another day was over, and another day less was left on the swordsman time.

_Hitoyo hitoyo wakare no hi wa .............................................With each night  
Chikazuite kuru ...................................................................The day of our parting grows closer  
Nozomanakutomo ................................................................Even though I don't want it to  
_

Soren watched as Ike barely dodged an axe swing, his hand shaking from holding the sword. The archsage quickly chanted a spell and killed the enemy. Ike turned to look at him, his eyes angry for the help, his body thanking him for the rest. Ike sulked for a week. After that, Soren made sure that Ike had his fill before trying to help, keeping a physic rod handing for every cut the swordsman got.

_Kimi ga kureta koufuku na toki wa .........................................The happy times you gave me  
Mada iroasezu ni tada mune wo sasu .....................................Still pierce my heart, unfaded  
Hora mujou ni yoru wa aketeku .............................................Look, the dawn breaks cruelly  
_

As he walked into the forest of Gallia to where Griel was resting, he caught sight of people there. He overheard them and felt they were Mist's grandchildren, paying respect to grandfather and mother at the same time. From what he knew, the only people left alive that he had known were the laguz, and he had made sure to avoid them.

He waited for them to leave before he walked out to examine the graves and make a new one. There were three now, each had new wreaths and names engraved onto the markers. Greil. Mist, and Boyd beside hers. He chose the other side of Griels grave and began to dig, placing the rest of Ike's remains into the hole and covering it. Making another marker, Soren placed the blue flowers around it as well as a wreath.

When the family returned the next year, they didn't question the fourth grave and gave new flowers to the wilted ones, paying respect to someone they had never seen but knew.

_Toki wa itsuka wa taisetsu na mono .....................................Time eventually takes away  
Subete no hito kara ubau .....................................................All we hold dear  
Jikan wo kakete ataete wa nakushi .......................................It gives and takes away  
Nuke dasenai toikake wo nokoshite ......................................Leaving behind only inescapable questions  
_

Ike became bedridden, no longer being able to do many of what he used to. His sword laid beside him, wasting away and gathering dust, he hadn't touched it in years. To his other side, Soren sat in a chair, reading. Every second word he lifted his head up to check on his friend's well being, not leaving his side until absolutely necessary or when he was needed. The now eighty eight year old only looked twenty five. They had stayed in this village for far to long and rumors began on a ageless boy with an old swordsman. The two had been helping with the village for quite some time before Ike had gotten sick, a mild cold that he had insited it was nothing. Until it had gotten into his lungs and never left. Now it was harmful for him to be walking around and needed help with everyday needs. Soren did it all in the small house they had managed to receive. He wanted to make sure Ike stayed comfortable, even if he was bored all the time.

_Kimi wo kazaru hana wo sakasou .........................................I'll grow flowers to decorate you  
Kokoro wo komete sodatete yuku yo ....................................I'll grow them with all my heart  
Tabidatsu kimi e boku ga dekiru koto ....................................You're leaving on a journey and there's nothing I can do for you  
Nanimo nai keredo tsuyoku ikiru yo .....................................But I'll live strongly  
Yasashii kimi ga tamerawazu ni yukeru you ni... ..................So that you can go without hesitating...  
_

Soren walked back to the country he had just left, not bothering staying in the now foriegn Tellius. there was no need to stay in this place where he felt not welcomed as always. The place where he belonged was where Ike had wanted him to, where they had spent most of their life adventuring and living. All the while walking, he held onto the blue jewel necklace that pressed against him.

_Saigo no ame ga niji ni kawaru yo ........................................The last rain becomes a rainbow_

When he arrived back at the first grave, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly in surprise before a small smile graced his lips at the sight he saw. The small patch of blue anemone that grew near Ike's grave, had new company as two small dark red anemone grew in the midst of the blue, intertwinging with one another.

* * *

Senea: Corny? Sad? I think it's pretty good...I think. I might rewrite this in case I wake up and realize it makes no sense. I chose the anemone flower because it's both red and blue. Plus, the meaning of it is dying hope, AND it's known as the wind flower because it was believed that the wind caused it to bloom. I thought it fit. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of my first ever songfic!


End file.
